


Teddy Bear [English Version]

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [14]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Mentioned Arthur Lazaro, Mentioned Leila Lazaro, Plans For The Future, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: There are plans that might not happen, but they’re still fun to think about.✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦Where Cairo is part of Gavreel's dreams.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 13
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Teddy Bear [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teddy Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566746) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27). 



November 14, 2009

My Dearest,

I received your letter. I really liked the stories you shared about the people there in the province. Wesley is surely naughty and an instigator of pranks. If he wasn’t smart and your teachers’ favorite, I am sure all of you would have been called to the principal’s office already. By the way, tell Paris I said congratulation on his first day in high school. I sent a package containing the notebooks I used in high school with the letter. I hope it’ll help him.

Thank you for visiting our house and playing with Pablo every day. If only pets are allowed here in the dorms, I would have brought him with me when I left for Manila. Most of all, thank God that you’re in a good condition. It’s been a few months since I last saw your face. Until now, you are the one I see every time I close my eyes. In my memory are your playful smiles and beautiful eyes that I always longed for. I miss you, Darling.

Sorry for being sentimental, Baby. I really want to see you again. It’s boring here. It’s not the same in the province where we can roam around the town even after nine in the evening. The other day, I was in the library all night. When I got to the dorm, the door was closed. No matter how many times I knocked, no one answered! I went back to school and spent the night there instead. I found out the next day that there’s a curfew!

Do you remember the town festival we attended? We bought various kinds of food, but we kept on coming back to the one who was selling bibingka.* It was truly tasty. And I know you still have the Teddy Bear that I bought for you. Say, do you still hug him when you go to sleep? You know what? You should keep doing that. Hug him while I’m away… I remember bringing you back home at midnight. It was the first time that we were out so late. Fortunately, Tito* didn’t get angry. He just told us to inform them next time and that we should be careful always. I still can’t believe that they accepted us until now…

Anyways, even if it’s boring here and I’m missing you so much, I can handle it because it’s for our dreams. In just five years, I’ll be able to take you home, Baby! Oh~ Don’t frown anymore. I’ll let you take me home instead. I can already imagine it. I will wake up at six in the morning and observe your face for a few minutes before getting up to cook your breakfast. Then I will wake you up with my kisses (I know what you’re thinking! Of course, I already brushed my teeth before doing that, okay?) We will eat the breakfast I prepared, and we will take a bath together after (Can I look at your abs, Baby?). We will leave the house for our respective jobs, and whoever comes home first will cook dinner. And when we’re in bed, I will hug you while we’re watching a drama on T.V. (Then, you know…) What do you think, Baby? Do you approve?

At the next start of classes, you’ll be coming here to Manila. I know you plan to enter a different college, but I’m happy that you’ll be closer to me. I can no longer wait to be with you. But I’ll make sure to come home for Christmas, Baby!

Even if I don’t want to, I need to end this letter. Please send Tito and Tita* my thanks for the pineapple jam. And tell them that Kuya London said to expect a remittance at the end of the month. Please tell Paris to study hard! And dear, take good care of yourself. I love you!

Love,

Gavreel

P.S. Can I have a new photo? You said in your letter that you changed your haircut. I want to see, Baby! I love you (again)!

* * *

Cairo put the letter down. His smile was reaching his ears. He hugged the Teddy Bear that Gavreel was referring to before lowering it on his bed. “Was he going crazy? What was he thinking?” He shook his head. “Paris! Your Kuya* Gav sent something for you!”

Paris opened Cairo’s door with great force that it hit the wall. “Where is it, Kuya?”

Cairo handed Gavreel’s notebooks to the youngest.

Paris’ eyebrows met. “What is this? Is Kuya Gavreel also telling me to study hard?”

“Exactly! Don’t always just sleep!” Cairo teased while messing with Paris’ hair. “Let’s go. Let’s find mommy. Gav has some message for them.”

Cairo pulled Paris out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> As to not break the letter’s flow, I didn’t add the explanation for the following in the story itself. But here they are:
> 
> *Bibingka is a type of baked rice cake from Indonesia and the Philippines.  
> *Tito means Uncle.  
> *Tita means Aunt.  
> *Kuya means elder brother, but it is also used as a polite title or form of address for an older man. Its use is the same as Oppa 오빠 or Hyung 형 (Korean), Gege 哥哥 (Chinese), Phi พี่ (Thai), and Oniisan お兄さん/Oniisama お兄様/Oniichan お兄ちゃん (Japanese).
> 
> Sources: Wikipedia and Google Search


End file.
